World Domination
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: If Akashi can rule the world by dictatorship, he believed Tetsuya can also do the same. With his charms.


"Come on Tetsuya, say hello to him."

The redhead blinked. His eyes widen as he finally saw a small figure coming out slowly from the back of his aunt skirt. Was he there before?

And out come a small and adorable timid boy. They were almost the same height but Akashi was the taller one. His heterochromatic eyes observing his cousin.

Baby blue eyes staring back at him, but it didn't last long before the smaller one started glancing elsewhere, uncomfortable at the continuous stares he got from the redhead.

White porcelain skin, small in struture making him look so fragile. Big round baby blue eyes glancing nervously towards everywhere except to the redhead. Seeing that there was no obvious way that the smaller boy would have initiated anything, he started first.

Tilting slightly, he smiled as he held out his hand towards the blunet. "My name is Akashi Seijurou."

Baby blue eyes blinking a few times, and after a god know how long, the small timid boy finally held out his hand. The redhead flinched at the sudden touch, as the soft, and cold hand gripping on his. He could feel it trembling inside his hand. "M-my name is...K-Kuroko Tetsuya.."

The blunet managed with a shy serene smile.

'click'

Both boys flinched and stared up, only to see the blunet's mother now holding on her cellphone. Another 'click' and she squealed.

"Ahhh my little boy is just to adorable."

The redhead could feel the other fidgeting, an obvious blush on his face as he mumbled inaudible sounds.

"Naa, Sei-chan, stand a bit closer won't you?" The woman was now cooing on both of them as she tried to get the two closer. Akashi send a quizical face to his mother. In which he received a shrug.

After a few more pictures, and more squealing, Akashi's mother managed to pull the other woman away.

"Sei-kun, take care of Tetsuya for a while okay."

The redhead nodded without a word and smiled. "I'll take care of Tetsuya. Don't worry."

And into the house the blunet's mother was dragged in after cooing on how gentleman the redhead was.

* * *

"Ahh...umm.."

Akashi turned to the voice, that soft timid voice that sent weird chimes in his ears. The boy glanced down, and Akashi too did the same. It was then that he realized he was still holding on the smaller boy's hand.

He stared at it for a while, and all of a sudden he tugged the smaller boy closer. "Well since we're already like this, why don't we play something?"

Akashi could see the previous shy and blank expression brighten up. Though, very slightly. There was still that awkward silent between them. Akashi though still couldn't really read up his cousin's expression. He tilted his head closer to the blunet, and at the same time, he could had swore he could smell a sweet scent over the boy. _Vanilla_?

"You won't play?"

The blunet quickly shook his head and smiled "I-I want to play."

Akashi didn't realize when his hand had suddenly moved on the blunet's hair, ruffling it gently. Kuroko was shocked at the sudden touch but found himself liking the gentle pat from the redhead. His face blushing as he managed a small smile. _Cute_.

And the next thing they had seen was Kuroko following Akashi around the manor. They were sometimes running, their little feet making tapping sounds on the wooden floor, and sometimes They would walk around, Akashi showing the blunet around the house. Kuroko looked like a little puppy following the readhead whever he goes to. Some maids cooed at how adorable the two were.

* * *

The redhead finally slid open a door and entered. "This is my room."

Kuroko entered as soon as the redhead did. He stared in awe at the room. It was very simple. There was a table and a bookshelf on the side of the room. Another glass cupboard was on the other side. Inside were all sort of medals and winning certificates. Kuroko couldn't help but gawked at the the medals, his mouth opening wide in awe.

Akashi chuckled at the scene, his cousin's mouth gaping as if he saw the most interesting things in the world. The blunet finally noticedabout it quickly covered his own mouth. "Akashi-san is mean."

The redhead tilted his head with his most innocent smile. Again, he found his hand subconciously patting the soft blue lock. Kuroko who was at first pouting ever ao slightly as the redhead had began to learn on reading his cousin's facial expression. Kuroko was more expressive than what he seemed. The patting didn't stop, so Kuroko huffed. "Akashi-san..."

It was embarassing to the very least. Akashi was almost the same age as him but how come only the redhead got to do the patting here?

* * *

"Akashi-san."

Kuroko curiously peered over the redhead, their shoulder touching as they both started to get use with each other's presence. It was getting late but his mother didn't really show any sign of going back home so the two ended up reading some books. The blunet love books. He could have spent his entire days reading them. Though, he can barely managed any hard wordy books, but he likes the stories his mom read to him every night.

Kuroko furrowed at the book Akashi was reading. His head tilting from side to side as he tried to read the words. Alas, it was too much for him.

Again, the redhead chuckled at how adorable his cousin was. It seemed that everything the blunet did seemed to amuse him. The way Kuroko was concentrating really hard, his adorable face furrowing in an adorable manner.

"What are you reading?"

"World domination." Kuroko blinked as he stared at the redhead, then to the book.

"Haa..."

"You don't trust me Tetsuya?" Kuroko had gotten used of the sudden approximety used by the redhead. No longer blushing as he was called by his first name.

"It seemed like what Akashi-san would read though."

"Really now." Akashi hummed as he turned to the next page. "It would be fun you know."

"Hmm.." The blunet yawned as he was getting tired on figuring out the wordy books. He really couldn't take that much words. His eyes started dropping. "But I don't think Akashi-san look bad as a king." The words were mumbled as the blunet started giving up on fighting his sleepiness.

* * *

He didn't noticed when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He could then hear his cousin's deep, calm breathing. Akashi glanced over the watch, and he saw that he too must be in bed now.

Kuroko's head almost fell off his shoulder but he quickly grab the head and put it back where it was. The redhead too felt a sudden urge on yawning. He did so, eyes became blurry as he rubbed them. Kuroko's calm breathing almost lulled him to sleep as well. So he closed his book.

World domination can come tomorrow.

The redhead temporarily holding onto the blunet as he settle down on his side, and then slowly pulling the smaller boy into him. Kuroko was warm. And sweet. Akashi could feel the other putting his hand around him, subconciously pulling them together. Maybe Tetsuya thought he was a pillow? He could hear the small boy giggling slowly as then, it quickly stopped possibly dreaming of something happy.

"Good night Tetsuya."

* * *

**Fluff fluff fluff**

**I like fluff ffff and who wouldnt like shota kuroko n akashi :D**

**I...I'm somewhat alive and just recently started rereading ff back yay! So I might just pick up on the stories back after abondoning them. I'm sorry ;A;**

**And this might just be some drabble on Akakuro cause OTP yay.**

**Sorry my writings are rusty, not that it wasnt before ahah! (:3/**

**Welp hope you like it ;A;**

**Also not beta'ed**

**Also not mine orz**


End file.
